


The last day of General Hux

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Execution, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order is defeated, brought to his knees by the Resistance and the restored New Republic.<br/>After all the horrible things he had done, Hux is sentenced to death.<br/>Kylo Ren, forced to feign his death and fly away in order to survive, watches his lover's execution on a holoprojector.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...] There's an insolent smirk ghosting on his lips when the hangman pulls a lever and the hatch under his feet suddenly opens.<br/>His body doesn't even convulse in agony.<br/>He dies silently, stiff and composed, while Kylo Ren bursts out in an agonizing cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last day of General Hux

It's a rainy day on D'Quar.

Hux thinks that it's far better to be executed while it rains, rather than when the sun is so shiny that it could blind and its heat coats the ground with a palpable swelter.

D'Quar is a humid planet, after all.

Yet, under the pouring rain, a thousand eyes are fixed over General Hux.

He faces every single person who has come to see him die with his head held high and a fiery glimpse in his pale green eyes.

The Special Court that the New Republic has charged to judge him allowed the General to wear his former uniform, expertly washed and mended to look good as new, to look like the dignified uniform he was wearing the day he was put under arrest.

Two large men are escorting him to the gallows, but he shows no fear.

One footstep at a time, he marches toward death with pride, his back straight and his hair neatly combed as if he was about to host a regular briefing with his quadrant on the Finalizer, instead of getting ready to have his life taken in front of billions.

He knows that Kylo Ren, confined in the exile Hux forced him into to prevent him to deal with the same consequence he's dealing with, is watching him from gods know where.

The government promoted the installation of a thousands holoprojectors everywhere – even in the most remote regions of the galaxy – to show as many people as possible the glorious day of the final defeat of the First Order.

With Snoke dead and the other officers incarcerated, there can be no First Order anymore.

Hux, however, won't give the many viewers the satisfaction of seeing him begging for his life or being scared.

He won't piss in his pants like a common criminal, nor say anything in his defense.

Kylo Ren, in a system far from D'Quar, isn't ready to see him die.

The General knows it, although their connection in the Force has been brutally ripped away from him at the very moment they parted: if their roles were reversed, he wouldn't be either. Another reason to look as emotionless and ready as he can.

He doesn't want Ren to pity him.

Before putting his head in the rope, Hux tries another vain attempt to reach Kylo's mind.

_Everything is gonna be okay. That's how things work, Ren: losers die, while winners pull the trigger. Death won't stop me from loving you, so...be safe. Don't do anything stupid._

_Please._

After the capitulation of the Order, Hux forced Kylo to fake his death and run away.

He gave him a bunch of shoddy civilian clothes, a shitload of credits to allow him to live an easy life without struggling to have a roof on his head and some food in his stomach, then begged him to fly away on an untraceable craft.

Before kissing him goodbye, he forced him to promise not to do anything stupid, such as trying to make him escape from his maximum security cell.

Ren reluctantly agreed.

They parted with a hasty kiss, both knowing that it was their last one.

When the head judge stands up from his bench and reads the verdict with firm and loud voice, Hux can only think about how bad he had wanted that kiss to last longer.

In the meantime, Kylo Ren stands by an holoprojector that throws his monstrous silhouette on the packed square, surrounded by a hundreds of people that are watching the execution muttering curses under their stinky breaths.

His tired eyes are already filled with tears and he's almost deafened by the drumming rush of blood in his ears.

It's hard to control his rage, to keep his need of a slaughter at bay, but he promised Hux that whatever happened he would have kept a low profile to avoid the New Republic to come after him.

He's supposed to be dead, after all.

There's even a gravestone with his name carved on, on D'Quar. Every now and then, his mother visits it and leaves a flower to his dead son, a grieving look on his prematurely aged face.

Gritting his teeth, Kylo Ren digs his sharp nails into his palms, until his calloused hands are soaked with blood.

Hux, _his Hux_ , is gonna die within minutes and he can't do a single thing to help it.

He promised.

 

 

 

 

 

General Hux is given the grace of saying his last words and the crowd bursts in a choir of “boos” and protests.

“I will never bend. You can kill me now, but just know that: you've never broken my spirit.”

There's an insolent smirk ghosting on his lips when the hangman pulls a lever and the hatch under his feet suddenly opens.

His body doesn't even convulse in agony.

He dies silently, stiff and composed, while Kylo Ren bursts out in an agonizing cry.

Hux is already dead when he falls on his knees, the crowd gloating for the loathed General's execution.

No one, however, dares to ask the tall man why he's wasting his tears on such a terrible person.

Only a woman dressed in an old tunic that had surely seen better days pats him on his back.

“He had what he deserved”, she firmly says, not without a hint of sympathy for Ren's sorrow.

When the crowd starts to thin out, it's already dusk.

Kylo Ren doesn't even try to move.

 

 


End file.
